bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zommari Rureaux
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 13 października''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 196 cm | waga = 100 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 7. Espada w armii Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zespół = Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Brujería | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Versus Crusade | japoński głos = Taiten Kusunoki | angielski głos = Greg Eagles (debiut) Neil Kaplan (odcinki 197+) }} był Arrancarem w armii Aizena oraz Séptimo (7.) Espada. Wygląd Zommari był wysokim, muskularnym o ciemnej skórze Arrancarem z nieco większymi ustami niż u reszty. Położenie tatuażu z numerem nie jest znane. Pozostałości jego maski znajdowały się na głowie, tworząc kolce przechodzące przez grzbiet głowy, co przypominało nieco irokeza z parą kościanych kolczyków w kształcie czaszek, oraz gruby, kostny naszyjnik, jednak nie ma pewności czy to także pozostałość maski. Cały wygląd przypominał nieco szamana. Był także łysy i miał żółte oczy. Jego jednolity strój składał się z białego munduru Arracara z nisko wciętym kołnierzem sięgającego do klatki piersiowej. Pod płaszczem nosił białą hakama, jak każdy Arracar, jednak jego buty przypominały obuwie treningowe do sztuk walki. Na brodzie miał trzy tatuaże w kształcie trójkąta. Nad oczami miał także po cztery kreski przypominające wykrzykniki. Jego Zanpakutō znajdowało się przy pasie. Jego dziura Hollowa znajdowała się na prawym sutku.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Osobowość Zommari zazwyczaj był spokojny i zamyślony, rzadko odzywał się przed walką z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Najwyraźniej lubił ciszę i spokój umysłu, mieszkał w specjalnym pomieszczeniu służącym do medytacji i tam czekał na rozkazy. Okazywał wielki szacunek Sōsuke Aizenowi, wychwalając go tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Czuł ogromny wstręt do Shinigamich oceniając ich za aroganckich z powodu, iż polują i zabijają Hollowy tylko dlatego, że uważają ich za złych. Jednak mniemał, że Hollowy mogą bez żadnych konsekwencji pożerać ludzkie dusze, co czyniło go hipokrytą. Jedną z największych cech, które spowodowały porażkę Zommariego była jego arogancja. Mówił, że traktował Byakuyę jak równego, lecz ciągle spoglądał jak na osobę słabszą od siebie. Ilekroć Zommari był w stanie przejąć przewagę w walce, pozostawał stanowczy i spokojny w swojej rzekomej wyższości, ale kiedy znajdował się w trudnej sytuacji, wykazywał oznaki rozpaczy i bardziej agresywnie traktował swojego przeciwnika. Jego pragnienie udowodnienia swojej wyższości nad przeciwnikiem nie poznając jego pełnej mocy, okazało się ostatecznie jego zgubą. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Rureaux informowany o śmierci Aaroniero podczas medytacji Zommari pojawia się po raz pierwszy na zebraniu Espady kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida i Yasutora Sado włamują się do Hueco Mundo. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strona 18 Aizen mówi by nie lekceważyli ich, bowiem we czwórkę zdołali wzbudzić chaos w Soul Society. Zommari pyta kim jest czwarta osoba, na co Ulquiorra odpowiada, że to przetrzymywana przez nich Orihime Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 3-14 Będąc w swoim pomieszczeniu, Zommari rozmyśla o śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strona 8 Udaje się w miejsce porażki Aaroniero. Stwierdza, że to marny koniec ostatniego z pierwotniej Espady i patrząc na leżące ciało Rukii Kuchiki komentuje, że Aaroniero nie był nawet w stanie dobrze zakończyć sprawy. Postanawia dokończyć to za niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strona 12 Na miejscu pojawia się Byakuya Kuchiki. Zommari pyta przybyłego kim jest, jednak nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. Widząc haori, domyśla się, że jest kapitanem, a następnie sam przedstawia się jako 7. Espada. Byakuya arogancko odpowiada, że jest jego wrogiem, po czym pyta czy to on walczył z Rukią. Zommari zaprzecza i przyznaje, że właśnie miał zadać jej ostateczny cios.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 17-20 Espada pyta czy wszystko w porządku, skoro intruz nie zamierza zaatakować. Oznajmia, że jeśli ma nadzieję na uratowanie Rukii to jego wysiłki są daremne. Byakuya pyta co ma na myśli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 8-9 [[Plik:Byakuya vs. Gemelos Sonido.png|thumb|left|190px|Zommari używa Gemelos Sonído w walce z Byakuyą]] Byakuya próbuje zaskoczyć przeciwnika używając Shunpo, jednak inny Zommari atakuje go od tyłu. Espada wyjaśnia, że to Gemelos Sonído. Potem chwali się, że jest najsilniejszym z Espady i mówi Byakuyi aby się nie wstydził jeśli nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku. Kapitan Kuchiki atakuje, ale rani tylko klony Zommariego. Byakuya przez haori używa Hadō 4. Byakurai przeszywając pierś przeciwnika. Okazuje się, że to również klon, a Zommari wyjaśnia, że może stworzyć ich aż 5. Espada przebija przeciwnika swoim mieczem i wyjaśnia, że powodem dla którego zginął jest arogancja, która nie pozwoliła mu zdradzić swojego imienia. Po chwili Zommari zauważa, że jego miecz przebił samo haori, a Byakuya użył Utsusemi. Mówi Zommariemu, że to on jest arogancki, ale jest to spowodowane różnicą w sile.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 10-19 Zommari pyta kapitana co skłoniło go do takich przemyśleń. Mówi, że jest jego wrogiem, ale jest na poziomie kapitańskim, więc uważa go za równego sobie i stara się godnie zachowywać, jednakże nie czuje dumy ani niczego podobnego. Byakuya komentuje, że Arrancar uważający się za równego jemu jest już formą dumy. Zommari stwierdza, że najwyraźniej arogancja leży w naturze kapitana Kuchiki i postanawia, że zabierze mu tę pychę i zdusi u samego źródła. Espada uwalnia swoje Resurrección Brujería. Wystawia dłoń z okiem w środku w kierunku Byakuyi, co skłania kapitana do zwiększenia dystansu. Zommari kpi z przeciwnika, że oczekiwał ataku, lecz najwyraźniej nic się nie stało, jednak Byakuya zauważa ślad na swojej nodze. Zommari wyjaśnia, że lewa noga Byakuyi jest już pod jego kontrolą i to jest właśnie jego moc, którą nazywa Amor. Stwierdza, że Kuchiki nadal nie rozumie, więc rozkazuje jego lewej nodze udać się w jego kierunku. Byakuya bez wahania rozcina mięśnie i ścięgna lewej nogi, co powstrzymuje ją przed dalszym ruchem. Postanawia wykorzystać Rukię, jednak Byakuya pojawia się natychmiast przed nią. Do pomieszczenia wpada Hanatarō Yamada mając żal do kapitana Kuchiki, że go zostawił. Byakuya rozkazuje mu się odsunąć, ponieważ jest w tej chwili w takim stanie, że nie może mu zagwarantować, że nie ucierpi z powodu tej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 300, strony 3-18 [[Plik:197Zommari attempts.png|thumb|right|190px|Zommari otoczony przez Gōkei Byakuyi]] Lewa ręka Byakuyi zostaje przejęta przez Zommariego i próbuje udusić kapitana. Tak jak wcześniej, Byakuya rozcina ścięgna i mięśnie. Następnie używa Hadō 1. Shō aby uwolnić Rukię z lodu. Zommari komentuje odcinanie mięśni za bardzo zuchwałe zachowanie. Byakuya mówi, że nawet gdy pozbył się lewej nogi i ręki, wciąż jest na wyższym poziomie. Espada wyjaśnia, że każde z jego oczu może kontrolować jeden oddzielny przedmiot i oprócz jego ręki jest jeszcze jedna rzecz nad którą zyskał kontrolę. Kuchiki zauważa na głowie Rukii znak, jednak jest już za późno. Dziewczyna rani Hanatarō, a kapitan zmierza jej na pomoc. Zommari powstrzymuje go kontrolując Rukię aby przystawiła sobie miecz do gardła. Espada mówi do kapitana by rzucił miecz. Byakuya pozornie spełnia żądanie, jednak używa Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō obezwładniając Rukię. Następnie uwalnia swoje Bankai. Zommari krzyczy, że to nie wystarczy, bowiem przejmie kontrolę nad wszystkimi ostrzami. Kapitan odpowiada, że ilość oczu Zommariego wynosi 50, więc nie będzie w stanie przejąć kontroli nad milionami ostrzy. Kuchiki używa Gōkei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 301, strony 4-22 thumb|left|190px|Zommari wychwala [[Aizena przed śmiercią]] Zommari przeżywa atak dzięki specjalnej technice ochronnej i zamierza zemścić się na przeciwniku. Byakuya używa Bakudō 81. Dankū blokując kontrolujący atak Zommariego. Espada staje się wściekły, a po chwili Byakuya pojawia się za nim i przystawia mu miecz go gardła. Zommari desperacko krzyczy, że Shinigami zabijają Hollowy tak jakby to była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Kuchiki nie daje mu dokończyć mówiąc, że nie zabija dlatego, że jest Shinigamim, a dlatego, że miał czelność podnieść miecz na jego dumę. Zommari desperacko wychwala Aizena, po czym umiera i znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, strony 1-17 Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako 7. Espada, Zommari przekracza energią duchową dwóch słabszych Espada. Mistrz Sonído: Jak każdy Arrancar, Zommari posiada podstawowe umiejętności tej rasy. Jako jedyny wśród Espady odznacza się najlepszym panowaniem nad Sonído. Ta teoria nie została potwierdzona przez innych Arrancarów, jednak dowodem na to jest to, że potrafi nadążyć za kapitanem Byakuyą, który bardzo dobrze posługuje się techniką Shunpo. Jest na tyle szybki, aby zmusić go do użycia wysokopoziomowych technik prędkości, by uniknąć jego ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 10-16 * |hemerosu sonīdo|po hiszpańsku "Bliźniaczy Dźwięk", a japońsku "Bliźniacze Odwrócenie Dźwięku"}}: Twierdzi, że nawet niewielkie zwiększenie przepływu Reiatsu w tej technice powoduje utworzenie klonów. Tą umiejętność porównuje do magicznych sztuczek. Stosuje ją do zaskoczenia przeciwnika. Wyjaśnia później Byakuyi, że technika nie ogranicza się do stworzenia dwóch klonów, ale liczba tej umiejętności może wzrosnąć do pięciu kopii. Używa jej głównie do dywersji lub do użycia ataków w wielu kierunkach. Te klony są na tyle realistyczne, że wydaje się, że klon dostał pewne obrażenia i upada. Zommari pokazuje też, że może utrzymać je przez dłuższą chwilę, a do tego poruszają one ustami w tej samej chwili co oryginał i wydają dźwięk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 10-16 Zanpakutō |Buruheria|po hiszpańsku "Czarodziejstwo", a japońsku "Klątwooka Sangha"; JPF: "Klątwooki Mnich"}}: W zapieczętowanym stanie normalna katana poza rękojeścią, która jest cała pokryta kośćmi wokół siebie. frame|right|Brujería * Resurrección: Komenda uwalniająca to . Zommari lekko kładzie swój miecz pionowo przed sobą i powoli opuszcza go każdym palcem, po czym zaczyna lewitować, a następnie Rureaux klaszcze w dłonie. Następnie skręca swoją głowę aż będzie prostopadła do reszty ciała, gdzie przy końcu tego etapu jego kark zaczyna wydawać pewne dźwięki skrzeczących kości. Po tym, jak wypowiada komendę uwalniającą, jego miecz zaczyna się wyginać w kilku miejscach, przypominając spiralę. Ze środka tej figury zaczyna wydzielać się szary dym, który obejmuje coraz większą część jego ciała, a następnie przekształca się w ciecz i całkowicie pokrywa ciało, po czym miesza się z jego energią duchową. W efekcie po opadnięciu substancji całe ciało Zommariego jest pokryte pięćdziesięcioma otwartymi, złotymi oczami (wraz z dolną częścią ciała), a jego nogi są zastąpione różową częścią ciała, która przypomina ogromną dynię, a cała ta struktura pokryta jest oczami wraz z białymi twarzami (w mandze struktura dyni jest czerwona, a oczy są żółte). Kończyny dolne znikają, a on sam stoi w miejscu (w całej walce nie zaobserwowano poruszania się przez niego).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 301, strona 7 Jego szyja jest pokryta kołnierzem czaszek, gdzie znajduje się na niej kilka otwartych oczu. Trójkąty na twarzy powiększają się, a ich liczba wynosi dwa. Kolejne pięć powiększonych znaków pod jego ustami przypomina nieco brodę. Jak zauważył Byakuya, łączna liczba oczu na jego ciele wynosi 50, w tym para na twarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 301, strona 18 Całe ciało jest pokryte oczami oprócz głowy. Jak później się okazuje, Zommari ujawnia kolejne osiem oczu na części czołowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 300, strony 8-9 To, czy może używać Sonído w tej formie nie zostało pokazane ani w mandze, ani w anime, lecz jest to krótko widoczne, gdy przeklina Byakuyę. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* |amoru|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Miłość"}}: Wszystkie oczy mają umiejętność kontrolowania wszystkiego co zobaczą, pozostawiając na ciele przeciwnika znak w kształcie słońca. Ta umiejętność kontrolowania wszystkiego co się zobaczy to amor. Jeśli jakieś oko zobaczy głowę przeciwnika i opanuje jego mózg, to cały przeciwnik jest pod rozkazami 7. Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 300, strony 12-16 :* |eru enburion|po hiszpańsku "Zarodek", a japońsku "Moc Chroniąca Zarodek"}}: Resurrección Zommariego może pełnić funkcję obronną w chwili, gdy dolna część przybiera sferyczny kształt chroniący górną połowę ciała Zommariego. Technika ta była zdolna do wytrzymania potężnego ataku Byakuyi (Gōkei), niszczącego cały budynek, w którym toczyła się walka, lecz użycie El Embrion uniemożliwia korzystanie ze wszystkich oczu pokrywających Zommariego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, strony 4-5 Występy w innych mediach Zommari jest grywalną postacią tylko w Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 wraz ze swoim Resurrección. W serii Bleach: Heat the Soul, w formie Resurrección, Zommari może wystrzelić czarno-fioletowy wybuch energii z oka na dłoni. Bleach: Brave Souls [[Plik:BBS CFYOW Zommari.png|190px|thumb|right|Nowa forma Rureaux w Bleach: Brave Souls]] W ramach wspólnej kampanii gry Bleach: Brave Souls oraz nowelki autorstwa Ryōgo Narity, Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, w poczet grywalnych postaci dodana została nowa forma Zommariego, zaprojektowana specjalnie na tę okazję przez Tite Kubo. Osiągnąwszy formę のその先へ|resurekushion no sono saki e}}, Séptimo Espada nie tylko zyskuje zupełnie nowy wygląd, ale także dostęp do specjalnego ataku o nazwie .Gra Bleach: Brave Souls Ciekawostki * Czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Zommari Leroux. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest upojenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 14 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Zommari Rureaux ru:Зоммари Руру de:Zommari Rureaux fr:Zommari Leroux es:Zommari Rureaux id:Zommari Rureaux cs:Zommari Leroux it:Zommari Leroux Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído Kategoria:Martwi